1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to processor-based systems, and, more particularly, to supplying redundant power to components of processor-based systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Businesses may use processor-based systems to simultaneously perform a wide variety of tasks. These tasks may include, but are not limited to, developing new software, maintaining databases of information related to operations and management, and hosting a web server that may facilitate communications with customers. To handle such a wide range of tasks, businesses may employ a processor-based system in which some or all of the processors may operate in a networked environment.
One example of a processor-based system used in a network-centric environment is a mid-range server system. A single mid-range server system may have a plurality of system boards that may, for example, contain one or more processors and one or more associated memory elements. A mid-range server system may also have a plurality of I/O boards that may support a range of I/O devices such as CD-ROMs, printers, scanners, and the like through one or more I/O cards. For example, one or more I/O boards in the mid-range server system may manage peripheral component interface cards and/or optical cards.
The system boards and I/O boards may communicate through a crossbar switch. For example, in one embodiment, the system boards or I/O boards may be coupled to the crossbar switch, which may comprise at least one application specific integrated circuit (ASIC). The processors on the system boards may access data stored in an associated memory element on a second board by sending a request through the crossbar switch. The requested data may then be sent back through the crossbar switch to the requesting processor.
The ASIC in the crossbar switch may, in one embodiment, be powered by a power supply. However, the power supply may represent a single point-of-failure in the mid-range server system. For example, in the event that the power supply may become unable to supply power within acceptable tolerance levels, the compromised power supply may disrupt the functioning of the crossbar switch. In one embodiment, the disruption may interfere with communication between the system boards and I/O boards. Errors may be introduced into the data flowing through the compromised crossbar switch and the errors may cause the mid-range server system to operate improperly or not at all.